Broken Ties
by Angelpants
Summary: Its been a year since she last saw him. She's over him... not that she ever liked him on the first place. My first Zifa Fack Story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my First Zifa (Fack) story. **

**Sorry to any regulars on my channel that I haven't updated in such a long time. **

**I've become more and more addicted to making videos, but soon I'll devote more time to writing again. **

**Once this idea came into my head when I watched Last Order, I knew I just had to write it. **

**I may have got the ages and times wrong, I'm sorry, but I'm not a FFVII expert. **

**I hope you enjoy this story though, and my new writing style. **

**Disclaimer: The, character, or any placed mentioned (from FFVII) all belong to Square Enix (sp).**

XXX

"You said you hated me last time we met," Zack Fair exclaimed, leaning forwards to look into the fifteen year-olds eyes that was standing in front of him.

She blushed.

"I was angry, I didn't mean it."

Zack Fair laughed.

Tifa Lockheart blushed.

They hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

To say that you hated someone; all that they did; and were, she didn't expect him to start laughing.

But then again, it was Zack.

Zack Fair...

…

Zack Fair.

Tifa liked that.

It was like a musical note.

It was a perfect symphony of letters and principles.

She couldn't help but test out how Tifa Fair sounded.

Mrs Fair.

Mrs Zack Fair.

"Tifa?" Zack prompted.

There was something different in his voice, Tifa noticed.

"Yes Zack?"

"You shouldn't be sorry," He sounded worried, almost... scared.

"I though you'd died. They said you were shot. How did you survive?"

"That doesn't matter"

"How can you say it doesn't matter?" Tifa leant forwards grabbing Zack's hands, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I'm not here to talk about me"

Zack's hand glided threw the air, Tifa's grip suddenly releasing it.

She quickly wiped at her eyes.

"How can you dismiss me like that?"

"I'm not dismissing you. You are the only reason I'm here right now…" Zack paused and looked away, not wanting to look Tifa in the eye. "If you can even call it that. " Zack placed his hands on his hips and sighed, he rolled his head around in a carefree way.

Tifa wasn't sure whether to find this action irritating or amusing.

Her head couldn't quite understand what was happening.

"Zack, please. Tell me what's going on."

"Are you guilty?"

"What?"

Tifa shock her head.

Zack had never been this straight to the point or serious before.

"Have you forgiven yourself?"

"For saying I hate you?" the redness once again flushed across Tifa's cheeks. She could not believe she had said that.

He had found her when she was injured after all; he could have been looking for her for hours.

Though, it _was_ doubtful.

But, none the less, every situation was plausible.

"Partly."

_Party_?

Why was Zack acting like this?

He seemed so different, not like the fun, happy go lucky man she had met a few months previous.

"I don't understand."

Zack leant forwards, taking Tifa's hands.

"None of this was your fault."

Tifa was too lost to hear Zack's words.

She was holding his hands.

Looking into his eyes.

She wanted to…

Quickly she shook her head.

Tears; once again, falling from her eyes.

"I don't understand," she repeated, this time firmer.

"My pain… **My death.** None of it was your fault."

Tifa's heart skipped a beat.

Her mouth suddenly dried and she lost all feeling in her legs.

She rested her palms against the cold, hard floor, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"N-n-no" she stuttered. All her thoughts were jumbled.

Her heart was twisting.

She wanted to throw up.

She wanted to die.

Slowly she looked up to see Zack's face looking down at her. He bent down, his face directly in front of hers.

No breath.

He wasn't breathing.

"Your not!" Tifa almost shouted. Obviously convincing herself more than Zack of this fact. "You can't be! You're here right now! I can see you… I can…" Tifa slowly lifted her hand and placed it on Zack's shoulder. "… Touch you." Tifa shook her head and looked back at the floor, trying to steady her breathing.

"Are you guilty?"

He almost seemed like a computer.

His voice sounded as if it lost all feeling.

He was just repeating the same question.

_Are you guilty?_

_Are you guilty?_

_Are you guilty?_

_Are you guilty?_

Tifa lifted her head once again, and in frustration; screamed.

It was a long painful note.

She hoped it would make her feel better somehow.

But instead, her throat was just sore.

Tifa let her arms give way; and as she lay on the floor, she wondered.

Why was here?

What the hell did he want?

And…

Why was he doing this to her?

As Tifa began to sob, she felt a pair of arms cradle her.

She opened her eyes and smiled.

She was in Zack's arms.

He was holding her tightly next to his chest.

He was warm, and Tifa so wished she could hear his heart beat.

"Tifa" he whispered into her ear. "I know you don't want to hear this… but… I _am_ dead…" Tifa froze in his arms.

He was right. She _didn't_ want to hear this.

So why was he telling her?

"But you had nothing to do with it… Your guilt is…" Zack stopped "misplaced."

Tifa nodded.

"But… I… We parted, so badly… you didn't even get to know… I mean… I didn't tell you I lo…"

"I know Tifa" Zack placed a kiss on Tifa's forehead. "But back then, your injuries were my fault, I deserved your anger."

Tifa shook her head.

"N-No. It wasn't you. I let my rage take over. I should have controlled myself."

Zack sighed.

"If only things had been different." Tifa nodded. "But you have to understand, there is nothing that you should be guilty for…" Tifa pulled away; her strength overpowering Zack's.

"Why do you keep saying this?" Tifa leant on her knees, tears now freely cascading down her cheeks but she didn't care, she just looked Zack in the eye. "Why are you such a jackass?" Zack's eyes widened and the corners of his lips turned as he tried to suppress the smile creeping onto his face. "Don't you think I've beat myself up enough over your death? I don't need you here, reminding me of it." Zack's smile disappeared.

"But that's why I'm here." Tifa turned away. Too angry with Zack, that now, she couldn't even look at him. Slowly, Zack moved forewords.

As he reached Tifa, he placed his arms around her necks, similar, to what Aeris had done a few years earlier when he had been so distraught over Angeal's death. But at this moment, Aeris was the last thing on his mind.

"You need to forgive yourself."

No reply.

"Well, if you can't for you. At least try for me."

Tifa, once again, stiffened.

"I can't move on until you forgive yourself."

Tifa didn't know what to say.

She didn't want him to move on, she would never be able to see him again if he did, but then again… he deserved a good afterlife.

"I understand."

"So?" Zack asked, a coy smile appearing on his face.

"So what?" Tifa slowly turned herself around so she was facing the still smiling Zack.

"Forgiven yourself yet?"

Tifa copied the smug smile plastered over Zack's face as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"And what happens if I don't."

Zack raised his eyebrows.

"Is it possible, Miss Lockheart, that you are flirting with me?"

Tifa placed her finger on her bottom lips in mock thought.

"Hmm, it's a possibility."

Tifa giggled.

Zack smirked.

After a while, Zack looked away.

"It'll be morning soon…"

Tifa cocked her head.

"What?" she mumbled

Zack turned back to Tifa.

"Remember all this Tifa. And…" he sighed before laughing, "It sounds cliché, but… be happy. Live you're life to the fullest, for me. And… Forgive yourself."

Tifa rubbed her eyes, her vision was becoming blurred; she could have sworn that Zack was disappearing.

"…And… before you wake up… I lo…"

_If you can forgive yourself, others soon will follow_

Tifa sat up in her bed; her sheets half way across the room.

She rubbed her eyes, leaving the reminiscences of the night behind her with that single movement.

She wrinkled her nose, trying to remember what she had just dreamt about but coming up with a blank.

She sighed.

She was sure it had been a good dream as well.

Ever since dreaming of Zack, she wanted to remember every dream in case he showed up again.

She sighed again.

He had already moved on.

She should be happy, right?

Then, why did it feel as though she had been kicked in the head and had her heart ripped out?

Slowly, Tifa drew herself out of bed and walked towards her wardrobe where she picked out a black lace top; a plain white t-shirt to go underneath; and a black skirt.

As Tifa began getting dressed, she did not notice, the black haired 'man' covering his eyes and smirking behind her.

'_I promise I won't ever leave your side Tifa'_ he whispered, his hand still firmly covering his eyes.

"I know," Tifa responded, buttoning up the black lace blouse. She hadn't _really_ heard him, she hadn't even noticed she had spoke, but deep down, she knew he was there.

XXX

**If, and only if, this story is liked very much, I ****may**** make a sequel (or a few). **

**Also, I don't hate Aeris for those of you who may have come to that conclusion. Quite on the contrary, she just does not have a place in this Zifa fic ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, so please, ****please ****review.**

**This is also the first fic I've wrote since my writing has changed, so please, if any you have read any of my previous fics (or even if you haven't) can you tell me what you think of my writing style. **


	2. Chapter 2

Whereas Aerith had come to once again meet up with her Cloud, Zack had come to meet up with his Tifa

Whereas Aerith had come to once again meet up with her Cloud, Zack had come to meet up with his Tifa.

About four years ago, he had broken his promise.  
He had abandoned her.  
He had not returned to see Tifa in over four years.

She was living her life, and saving the world.  
She did not need his presence hanging over her.

And besides, Zack's spirit was being pulled towards his old friend Cloud Strife.  
And now, he could see her again.  
Though, he stood in the background while Aeris said her goodbye, desperately waiting for Tifa to turn around.

**XXX**

Tifa smiled at her friend. He had done it... again.  
He had saved the world, and himself.  
He was a funny man really.  
She had known him as a child; he had been so quiet then. She had never even said a word to him, and then a few years later, she had the cheek to claim she was in love with him.  
But he was different back then.

Something about him had changed.  
So what was it she had fallen in love with?  
He had been cocky, more confident, and even a bit of a flirt.  
He had been more like Zack.  
He had believed he was.  
And yet, now, he was just one of her best friends again.  
So, was it in fact, the Zack in him that she had loved all along?  
She didn't know.

Tifa laughed slightly.  
It had been so long since the thought of Zack had crossed her mind.  
When was it?  
Four years ago?  
She shook her head, now was no time to be thinking about him.  
He had passed on over four years ago.  
It wasn't like she was about to see him.

So Tifa looked back at Cloud, ready to watch him once again glow in valour.  
But when she saw his face, she noticed his eyes were turned in a shocked manner.

It was as if a miracle was taking place right in front of his eyes.  
Tifa followed his eye line to see two figures standing at the entrance of the church.  
A smile spread across her face as her eyes fixed on her old friend, Aeris Gainsborough.  
Though, suddenly her eyes were drawn to the figure standing behind Aeris.

"Zack" she whispered.  
Aeris smiled at Cloud before leaving him with a message.  
That was when Zack noticed Tifa.  
His eyes gleamed with a noticeable happiness and his hand rose into the air before falling back down.

Tears began to well in Tifa's eyes.

She wasn't ready for this to be their final goodbye.

She about to scream, but realised her voice would penetrate every corner of the church, destroying everyone's happiness.

Instead, she walked towards Cloud, knowing, behind his smile, he was feeling the same pain as she.

She reached out and grabbed Cloud's hand, their fingers slowly entwining.

'_I'll miss you.' _

Tifa jumped as the words whispered past her, almost an illusion of the wind it's self.

Slowly, she smiled and closed her eyes. Locking the words inside her heart.

"And you're forever in my heart" She whispered back. Knowing somehow, he would be able to hear it.

**XXX**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it. I do hope it hasn't ruined the story by adding another part on, but I have wanted to desperately write a Zifa story about the ending scene, so I hope it worked. **

**I'm also thinking of doing a proper full-length sequel to this. It could still work as a stand-alone story, but I don't know. Your opinion would be greatly appreciated. **


End file.
